King K Rool's Visit
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: King K. Rool pays a dear visit to the Smashers! But the Smashers don't like what the Kremling leader does...


**King K. Rool's Visit**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Yep, I got bored, and after playing enough of the awesome, recent game _Donkey Kong Barrel Blast_ on my Nintendo Wii console, I decided to think what would happen if King K. Rool, the great leader of the Kremlings, visited the smashers? Of course, you would know the reactions of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, but for EVERYONE ELSE? Find out...

And this is also dedicated to my good buddy Yoshiguru, who seriously wants to play as King K. Rool in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. There, are you happy, Yoshiguru!? (gasps, and then leaves)

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers related character, locations, objects, and King K. Rool (from the Donkey Kong series) belong to Nintendo.

---------

One peaceful day in the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City, within the very center that was the location of the small, private park Oval Park, where the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was located in the very center of it, the Super Smash Brothers were outside, all fighting with each other. Pikachu recently sent an idea to Nintendo about making a Pokemon MMORPG (by the way, slated to come out in 2023 for the _Nintendo Harmony_ home console, so it won't actually come out until 2069). As the Smashers had enough and decided to return back to the mansion, much to their surprise, they all watched in horror as a horde of Kremlings - Kritters, Krushas, Kopters - slowly moved the Super Smash Brothers Mansion out of place, and all glanced to their left to see a big, burly Kremling with a red cape, a long tail, a golden-armor covering his stomach, and a golden crown on the top of his head.

"Greetings, infidels," The king of the Kremlings greeted, adjusting his perfectly placed crown.

Pichu screamed in horror, and his head popped off. A few seconds later, his head re-grew, and Pichu screamed again, his head popping off again.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Donkey Kong angrily shouted as he attempted to launch a punch at the Kremling king, but missed and punched down at the ground instead.

The Kremling king laughed. "Ohohoho, I'm just taking what is rightfully mine."

"_RIGHTFULLY YOURS_!?" Diddy Kong shouted, getting out his peanut guns and pointing them at the Kremling king. "You _don't even live here_, King K. Rool!"

King K. Rool chuckled. "Of course I don't live here. But neither do you now!" He snapped his fingers, and soon, a couple of brown Kritters brought an empty barrel. King K. Rool grinned and pointed at the barrel. "You all will live here now!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock, especially Donkey Kong and Diddy.

Charizard stepped forward, approaching King K. Rool. "Excuse me, sir. King K. Rool, was it?" He eyed the Kremling king suspiciously, "Why did your crocodile guys take our entire mansion?"

"Because..." King K. Rool replied with a smile, wagging his right index finger at Charizard's face, "It's going to be the _new home of the Kremlings_!"

"**WHAT!!!!**" Bowser angrily bellowed, belching out flames in rage, which burnt Marth and Roy, causing the two swordsmen to run around in circles and scream as the flames spread all over their clothes.

King K. Rool's left eye winked. "It's the home of the Kremlings now, your _former mansion_."

Charizard was at a loss for words. "Wha- wha...?"

"You're going to have to _work_ for _me_ if you really want it back!" King K. Rool gave the Smashers a thumbs up sign, before running off to catch up with the rest of the Kremling crew.

All of the Smashers fumed angrily, but Charizard let out a sigh. he turned around and told them, "I have an idea."

---------

Several minutes later, apparently all of the Super Smash Brothers (except for Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, who recently went away for a small vacation) groaned and moaned as they were cramped in within the small, wooden barrel.

"Ewww...it smells in here..." Peach moaned, being next to Link and Wario.

"Can someone move their butt?" Luigi muffled, being squished by Jigglypuff and Ness.

"I think I broke a nail!" Exclaimed Ganondorf, receiving strange looks from everyone.

Mario glared at Charizard. "_This_ is your plan?"

Charizard chuckled nervously. "Ehehehehe...it could get worse."

---------

Several more minutes later...

"It could get worse, eh?" Mario repeated, nudging Charizard by the shoulder as the Smashers were now stuck in a tiny, tiny cardboard box. Apparently, a random Kopter came by earlier and snatched the barrel, kicking all of the Smashers out.

Charizard sighed. "Look, how about we just go see King K. Rool and discuss terms about...well...our mansion?"

Everyone murmured, but they all nodded and looked at Charizard, agreeing with the red fire-type, dragon Pokemon.

"I like to get my hands on King K. Rool." Donkey Kong growled, cracking his knuckles, "First my precious banana hoard, now this."

---------

Later, all of the Smashers headed back to their former mansion, which was now populated with different species of Kremlings. King K. Rool was in the front of the mansion, sitting on a beach chair and sunbathing.

"Sunbathing's over, king." Diddy snapped, pushing King K. Rool off the beach chair and taking out his peanut guns, firing peanuts at the beach chair (which caused it to break).

King K. Rool got up and dusted himself. He looked at the angry Smashers, and grinned. 'So? How can I help you?"

"Give...us...back...our...MANSION!!!!" Pikachu screamed, attempting a Skull Bash attack, but being repelled by the golden armor on King K. Rool's stomach, which caused the small, yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon to get back up, moving side to side after being dazed by his own attack.

"I'm afraid it's not THAT easy," King K. Rool told them, shaking his head. "Oh my, no. You have to earn it."

"How are we gonna do that?" Protested Squirtle, annoyed as his hands were on his hips.

King K. Rool's eyes glittered. "Well...I need a new species of Kremling. Can you be substitutes for the new species while I actually go find them?" He asked, winking.

Charizard sighed. "Well..."

"GREAT!!!" King K. Rool suddenly placed different Kremling costumes on all of the Smashers, making them look ridiculous. "I'll be right back!' The Kremling king headed west and ran as fast as he could.

All of the Smashers gave Charizard a nasty glare.

"Yeesh, why do you guys have to blame me on everything?" Charizard asked, before he received a punch in the gut from Donkey Kong.

---------

The Smashers didn't do so successful as substitutes for actual Kremlings. The young ones got chased and eventually beaten up by the pestering Klaptraps, the three swordsmen were criticized by the Kritters, the strong ones were being picked on by the Krushas, the female human Smashers were being called ugly by the Kopters, and everyone else was generally ignored because they didn't seem fit for being Kremlings. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were the only exceptions - they refused to wear the costume of their natural enemy.

It was a little while before King K. Rool finally returned, with a set of different-style crocodiles behind him. "Everyone, I have a new species of Kremlings!" He spun around and pointed at the different-style crocodiles. "Meet...the Kritics!"

All of the Smashers and other Kremlings were silent as the "Kritic" Kremlings waved, all nervous and scared.

Charizard let out a sigh. Being nudged by Donkey Kong and Diddy, the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon sighed and approached King K. Rool. "Mr. Rool, _we need to have a little, private, and violent talk_."

King K. Rool eyed Charizard with a suspicious look. "... ... ... ... ... Are you serious?" The king of the Kremlings asked with a concerned tone.

Charizard only nodded. King K. Rool shrugged, and both he and Charizard entered the former mansion that belonged to the Super Smash Brothers, all of the Kremlings being kicked or escorted out as King K. Rool and Charizard stared at each other in the main entrance area.

"King K. Rool, why?" Charizard asked, folding his arms and giving King K. Rool a nasty glare, "_Why_ have you done it? Why have you done this to the Super Smash Brothers? What have they, except for possibly Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in your defense, ever done to you?"

King K. Rool stammered, sweating nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Errr...well..."

Charizard growled, his eyes turning red with rage.

King K. Rool shrugged. "Well, I can't have a little fun here and there?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

Charizard shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. He opened his eyes, and stood face-to-face at King K. Rool. "All right, you ruthless crocodile leader, hear me out. The Super Smash Brothers were the greatest fighting force the universe has ever known, and thanks to what you and your horde of Kremlings have done, they are all torn apart. They were bullied, they became stupider, they have lost all of their sanity, they have come to turn against each other, they have lost their calm spirits..." He continued giving King K. Rool a glare.

King K. Rool lowered his eyes, as if the Kremling leader was not impressed. "And what does this have to do with me?" He asked out of curiosity.

Charizard's hands formed into fists as hot breath came out from the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon's nostrils. "King K. Rool you have _utterly destroyed_ the former beings known as the Super Smash Brothers."

King K. Rool smiled, clapping his hands. "Oh good! Now I can go against the Looney Toons cast...they're _loonier_ then the lot of you anyway." He winked.

Charizard shook his head. "King K. Rool, I plead you...no, BEG you..." He broke into tears and fell on his knees, "Please give us back our mansion. We can't go on living like this!"

King K. Rool rubbed his chin. "Well..."

"_PLEASE_!!!!!" Charizard cried out, grabbing King K. Rool and pulling him close to his face, "Us Smashers are becoming less and less more humane! Think of what effect this could have on the benefit of Nintendo!"

King K. Rool made a quirky face, and he finally sighed. "Fine. I'll give you back your mansion."

Charizard gasped, tears coming down his eyes. "_R-really_?" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon was in tears of words.

King K. Rool nodded, smiling and putting his hands on his hips. "Yes. On one condition."

"ANYTHING!!!!!" Charizard cried, putting his hands on his head.

King K. Rool chuckled, eyeing Charizard. "_Anything_...?"

---------

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both sighed as they watched King K. Rool merrily walk down the hallway. The Super Smash Brothers Mansion was properly restored, but now it had a new, permanent resident - King K. Rool.

"Well, I guess we can't complain about him anymore," Donkey Kong admitted as he ate his banana and watched King K. Rool enter his own, private room.

Diddy Kong nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "Yeah, but hey. At least we can always beat him up more in the annual Super Smash Brothers tournament." He let out a chuckle, with Donkey Kong joining in.

Donkey Kong then stopped chuckling and rubbed his chin, pondering curiously. "Speaking of which, what do you think happened to _all of those Kremlings_?"

Diddy then took thought after hearing this and also pondered, rubbing the back of his head. "Well..."

---------

All of the Kongs back on Donkey Kong island screamed as the Kremlings were causing more havoc than usual when Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were there. Cranky Kong can be seen being chucked down from his cabin by two burly Krushas, who start to raid the cabin and steal valuable items, including an old television set and a NES.

Yep, nothing normal here.

---------

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: And that is what would happen if King K. Rool was to be a Super Smash Brothers member. Quite odd, yes?

Anyway, that was meant for you, Yoshiguru, so I hoped that you especially enjoyed this story. You always wanted King K. Rool to be in a non-Donkey Kong game. Well, keep your hopes up, and just maybe, ol' King K. Rool may actually appear in Super Smash Brothers Brawl! It's a stretch, but hopefully, one way or another, he'll be in there.

And thanks to everyone else who read the story. King K. Rool fans unite, and I can't believe I'm going to actually say this, but REVIEW WITH ENTHUSIASM IF YOU LOVE KING K. ROOL!!!!! Good night, ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
